


Warring Hearts

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mid-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington have been in an escalating battle of wits lately as she tries to find out more about him. She spends sleepless nights thinking about him and she realizes there's more to her feelings. She realizes she loves him despite their frustrating relationship.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. A Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the perfect Lizzington song “War of Hearts” by Ruelle (video with lyrics): https://youtu.be/49ZhrgtR-S4
> 
> My imagination is a flurry of Lizzington activity lately! I have so many ideas coming to me. I hope you enjoy reading them. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz tossed and turned, unable to sleep if her life depended on it. She didn’t know why she bothered getting into bed. Lately, her pattern was to try to go to bed like a normal person, then lie awake for hours thinking about Reddington. Or whoever he truly was. Liz wanted to hate him for all his lies, the way he upturned her life and interfered without giving her any explanation. As stubbornly as she continued digging for his true identity, he just as stubbornly covered his tracks. Whenever she thought she was a step ahead, it turned out he was behind her because he allowed her to get in front. He was always in control no matter what. Liz sighed heavily. She and Reddington had their own game of tug-of-war going on, and it felt like she was losing her grip. She was willingly being pulled closer to him.

Speak of the devil, Liz’s phone rang, startling her. She reached over to the nightstand and saw “Nick’s Pizza”. She took a breath and answered.

“Hi…” Liz said quietly.

“Hello, Lizzie…” Red said softly.

Liz secretly loved hearing his voice close to her ear. He was being cryptic as always, not even bothering to explain why he called late at night.

“…What’s up?” Liz asked.

“I was just doing a little stargazing and I thought of you. How are you doing?” Red said.

Liz sat up and processed this surprisingly friendly conversation. She wondered what his motive was.

“Um…I’m okay.” She said unconvincingly.

“I don’t know why you insist on lying to me.” He said, although it was lighthearted in nature.

Liz sighed.

“Alright, honestly, I can’t sleep lately.” She said.

“Hmm.” He responded thoughtfully.

Liz instinctively pressed the phone against her ear to hear, even feel, his voice.

“What’s keeping you up at night, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Liz felt her cheeks warming up and she wasn’t sure what to say. She was hoping Reddington would break the silence, but he didn’t.

“_You_ are.” Liz found herself telling him.

“…With my late night phone calls?” Red said amusedly.

“No. I can’t stop thinking about you, and this…battle of ours.” She said.

“What battle is this?” He asked.

“You know perfectly well.” She said firmly.

Liz heard a low chuckle, which caused a kind of warm excitement in her body.

“I think it’s more of a dance…” He said softly.

“And you’re always leading.” She quipped.

“Yes. Despite what you may wish, the man always leads in a dance.” He said.

Liz was reminded that Reddington wasn’t just her informant and battle opponent but he was very much a _man_…an extremely attractive, warm, strong, alluring man.

“…Are you still there?” Red asked.

“Yeah.” Liz said, coming out of her reverie.

“I thought perhaps I put you to sleep.” He joked.

“No, but…I do find your voice…soothing.” She said, hating to admit it.

Red was shocked to get a compliment from Lizzie.

“Oh. Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” She said, although reluctantly.

There was a long pause in the conversation.

“Would you like me to talk to you until you fall asleep?” Red offered.

Liz was astonished to get such a loving, kind offer from Reddington.

“Um…What would you talk about?” She asked, intrigued by the idea.

“Oh I don’t know…stories about Dembe making me try different foods…good books I’ve read…places I’ve travelled to.” He said.

Liz smiled as she listened. His voice and his amusing stories always disarmed her.

“Actually…” She began nervously.

“Hm?” He responded.

“Could you…come over?” She asked.

“…To your apartment?” He asked in surprise.

“Yeah, to my apartment.” She said humorously.

“Well, I suppose I could do that. When do you want me to come?” He said quietly.

Liz bit her lip and subconsciously put her thighs together in a coy manner.

“Now?” She suggested.

“Alright. I’ll be there shortly. Please don’t mistake me for an intruder and shoot me.” He said.

“Don’t worry, if I shoot you, it’s because I recognize you.” She joked.

Red laughed heartily.

“I bet. See you soon, Lizzie.” He said.

“Okay.” She said, then they hung up.

Liz felt guilty all of a sudden; she wanted to kick herself for inviting him over. She couldn’t help wanting to see him, feel his presence, listen to him, smell his lovely subtle aftershave. Liz sprang off the bed and freshened up in the bathroom. She anxiously awaited Reddington’s arrival, and finally there was a quiet knock on her apartment door. She nearly ran to the door, but then she took a few deep breaths. Liz glanced through the peephole and saw Reddington looking fresh and dapper as if it weren’t almost one o’clock in the morning. She opened the door and gave him a small smile, then she stepped aside as he entered. She closed and locked the door, then they looked at each other.

“…You were stargazing in your suit?” Liz asked as she surveyed him.

“Yes. I wear my suit until it’s time to go to sleep.” Red said.

“Do you ever sleep?” She asked.

“Not really.” He said wryly.

Liz smiled.

“Okay, well, come in and make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?” She said.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” He said.

Reddington sat in the armchair while she sat on the couch. Liz was suddenly nervous and wondering why the hell she’d invited him over at this time of night. She felt self-conscious in her pyjama pants and t-shirt, especially since he was in a full suit. He seemed to like her pyjamas, however, as he smiled gently while surveying her appearance.

“Your pyjamas are exactly what I pictured. You’re not a lingerie woman.” Red observed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liz asked defensively.

“You’re practical. You wouldn’t bother wearing lingerie unless you wanted to seduce a man with it.” He surmised.

Liz raised her eyebrows.

“Is that so?” She said.

Red chuckled and shook his head dismissively.

“Don't mind me, I like to read people. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He said.

Liz gave a nod and stared at the floor for a few moments.

“You’re right.” Liz admitted.

Red smiled delightedly at her as she shyly glanced at him.

“I enjoy being right. So do you. I’m surprised you admitted it.” He said.

“Blame it on my lack of sleep.” She said wryly.

Red studied Lizzie carefully.

“I was serious about my offer. I could just sit with you and ramble on about things, if it would help you sleep.” Red said sincerely.

Liz was strongly considering it.

“Would you leave after I fall asleep?” She asked.

“Of course, if you want me to.” He said.

“…I was asking because I’d want you to stay.” She clarified.

Red was stunned into silence for several moments.

“Okay. I can stay.” Red said.

“Okay. Um…let’s…go into my room.” Liz said.

“Alright.” He said, trying to sound casual.

They went into Lizzie’s bedroom and she turned the lamp on. She quickly got into bed, under the blankets. He wasn’t sure what to do, until she sat up again and looked at him.

“You can get in on this side.” She said.

“Oh, okay…” He said.

Red hesitated for a moment, then he took his shoes and jacket off. Liz studied him.

“Sorry. You don’t normally sleep in a suit…Feel free to get more comfy.” Liz said.

“…Right. Thanks.” Red said.

Red wasn’t sure just how comfy he should get, but he took his vest and belt off, anyway, then he slowly and rather nervously got into bed. He covered himself with the blankets and reclined against the spare pillow. Lizzie was on her side, facing him.

“So…where to begin. Perhaps that time Dembe made piri-piri chicken for me and failed to tell me it was spicy. I’d never had it before; he thought I _had_. I took a big bite and…_wow_, I thought I was going to die.” Red said, then he laughed as he recalled the incident.

Liz smiled and chuckled slightly.

“I wanted to pay him back for it, but he’s just too nice. I couldn’t bring myself to get revenge.” Red said.

Liz’s smile widened and Reddington noticed as he glanced over at her.

“I _knew_ my Dembe stories would relax you.” He said.

“Yeah.” She chuckled.

They seemed to be making headway towards a truce once again. As Red regaled Lizzie with more of his foodie adventures with Dembe, she even closed her eyes and rested her hand on his arm. That gentle, comforting touch made his heart soar. She was relaxed, sleepy, trusting and seeking his company. Red smiled gently and continued talking for a while until he was startled by Lizzie’s arm going over his abdomen. He slowly looked at her, and she had her eyes closed but he couldn’t tell if she was asleep or not. Liz was drowsy but aware of what she was doing. She felt like this was the right time to put down their swords and call a truce. She let her defenses fall away and allowed herself to enjoy Reddington’s company, his stories, his warmth. Liz took advantage of the situation and used it to snuggle against him. Her heart raced for a while as she experienced this new intimacy with him, especially when she felt his hand lightly rest on her arm as she had it draped over his abdomen. Reddington didn't say anything, he just seemed to relax contentedly. Although the intimacy was exciting, they were both exhausted from lack of sleep. They were also relieved to feel the tension between them dissipating. They both dozed off.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Surrender

Early in the morning, Liz woke up to the feel of a warm comforting body in front of her. She took a breath and recognized Reddington’s lovely grooming products. She thought she was dreaming, but then she remembered she’d asked him to stay last night. Liz took a risk and put her arm over him again. Red awoke slowly and peacefully, gradually becoming aware that Lizzie was hugging him. He was surprised; he figured she might just be lonely and seeking comfort in her sleep. He sorely wished she was hugging him out of love, and that she’d want him. Red heard a soft hum as Lizzie sighed. Her hold on him tightened. She was awake and deliberately cuddling him. This was new. Red gently looked down at Lizzie as she rested her cheek on his chest. She shyly looked up and met his eyes.

“Hello.” Red said softly.

“Hi.” Liz murmured.

Liz was so comfortable, and so enjoying being snuggled against Reddington, she didn’t budge, despite her slight embarrassment. He’d caught her in the act of being cuddly.

“Did you sleep well?” Red asked quietly.

“Yes. Finally, I had a good night’s sleep. How about you?” Liz said, continuing to use his chest as a pillow.

“I can’t remember the last time I slept so peacefully. Thank you.” He said.

“…I should be thanking _you_.” She said.

Red shook his head.

“I’ll tell you my boring stories anytime, Lizzie.” He said wryly.

Liz chuckled.

“Thanks. They’re not boring, though.” She said.

Red smiled gently, then Lizzie stretched and a took a deep breath. After stretching, she went right back to resting against him, showing no signs of moving away from him. He carefully tested the waters by putting his hand on her arm. She didn’t move, so he tried subtly rubbing her arm. Liz was surprised by Reddington’s affectionate gesture, but it felt nice. His warm hand covered hers, on his chest. He gently held her hand in his. Liz tilted her face up and looked at him. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes for several moments, wordlessly expressing their affection for each other. They’d called a truce.

“Red…” Liz began quietly.

“Yes, Lizzie?” Red said in a soft voice.

“I’m tired of chasing you, and fighting with you about everything…” She said.

Red just listened patiently, then she continued.

“What I really want is…to be like this…to be close to you.” She said timidly as she grasped his hand.

Liz studied Reddington’s face; he looked calm, even stoic, but his eyes betrayed him. She could see that he was almost startled by her declaration. Red didn’t really know what to say, which was uncharacteristic.

“I…want that, too.” Red finally said.

“…And you’ll let me get close to you?” Liz asked.

“Physically, yes. Emotionally, possibly. But I can’t tell you what you want to know.” He said.

Liz sighed subtly in resignation.

“I’ll take that deal.” She said.

Red was astonished.

“Seriously?” He asked.

Liz smirked slightly.

“Yes. I’m surrendering to you…” She said in a sultry tone.

Liz leaned closer and gave Reddington a soft kiss on the cheek, then she looked at him again.

“I must say, I’ve never been so gratified to win a battle.” Red said.

Liz giggled.

“You can be really sweet when you _want _to be.” Liz said fondly.

“Thank you.” Red said, smirking slightly.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

They stared at each other for a few moments, wondering what to do next. Liz chickened out for now.

“I’ll make us breakfast.” Liz said.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said.

She nodded and got out of bed. They had a slightly awkward, nervous breakfast together and then Red went home to his safe house while Liz worked on writing reports for the task force.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz had managed to focus on her work, but now that it was nighttime, she thought about Reddington and how much she enjoyed sleeping beside him. She got butterflies in her stomach as she called “Nick’s Pizza”.

“Lizzie, how are you?” Red said.

“I’m okay. Well, actually…I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Liz said.

“Hm. So I didn’t cure your sleep problems?” He said.

“No…but you could help me again. Can you come over? Please?” She said.

Red was easily persuaded.

“Of course. I’ll be there soon.” He said.

“Okay, thanks. Bye.” She said, then they hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red knocked on Lizzie’s door and waited several moments, then it opened, and so did his mouth. Lizzie was wearing a dark red satin nightie, which left very little to the imagination. They both knew what the lingerie meant, since she normally opted for comfy cotton jammies. She was sending a very strong signal and he was very willing to receive it. Liz began blushing from the way Reddington was intensely, adoringly, ravenously surveying her. After getting quite an eyeful, he stepped inside, so she closed and locked the door. Neither of them knew what to say, since her nightie spoke a thousand words. They just gazed at each other.

“Are you…ready for bed now?” Red asked subtly.

“Yes.” Liz said softly.

“Well then, I’ll get more comfortable…” He said.

Lizzie nodded eagerly, then she walked into her bedroom, pausing to glance back at him, making sure he would follow her. He followed her; he’d follow her anywhere, especially in that red nightie. Liz was feeling flushed, nervous and excited as she stood near her bed and watched Reddington take his jacket off. He took his vest off and began unbuttoning his shirt. Liz crawled onto the bed, careful not to reveal her intimate area just yet; she made sure the nightie was covering her butt, then she turned around and watched Reddington again. He was clearly very amused by her modesty.

“You’re adorable.” Red said.

“Thanks…” Liz said shyly.

Liz observed raptly while Reddington took his shirt and undershirt off. She’d never seen him shirtless before, and she checked him out thoroughly. She bit her lip excitedly as he undid his belt and trousers. He paused and bent down.

“I guess I should take my shoes off first.” Red said wryly.

Liz laughed and the nervous tension broke. He took his shoes and socks off, then his trousers. He was wearing grey boxer briefs, which gave her a good idea of what he had underneath.

“I’ll leave these on for now, although they leave little to the imagination…” Red said, with an extremely noticeable erection.

“No…take them off…” Liz said, dying to see his manhood; she’d been trying to picture it lately.

Red hesitated, then Lizzie slowly lifted her nightie; he lustfully eyed her body as her bare skin was revealed slowly. The red satin travelled up above her hips, along her waist, over her breasts and finally up and off. She was a vision of beauty. She took his breath away for several moments, but he noticed the expectant look on her face, so he pulled his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them. Liz felt the warmth of arousal in her lower abdomen and between her legs; her jaw dropped slightly as she stared lustfully at his cock. She felt herself getting wet in anticipation. Her cheeks also warmed up again with a fresh blush.

“Wow…Red…” Liz said breathily.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Red said.

“Uh huh.” She said dazedly.

Liz felt a rush of excitement and arousal as Reddington got into bed with her. He sweetly just grasped her hand to begin with. She surveyed his naked body again, then she leaned forward and slowly kissed him on the lips. They were soft and warm, and his kiss was skillful, erotic and electric, just as she imagined. She hummed softly in pleasure. Liz put her hand on Reddington’s bare chest, running her fingertips through his fair chest hair. She then put his hand on her breast and held it there, encouraging him to caress her. He lovingly massaged her breast, then lightly rubbed her nipple as his tongue gently slid into her mouth. Red heard the sweetest little whimper from Lizzie and he was thrilled. He couldn’t help wondering why Lizzie was taking their relationship in this new direction, but he wasn’t about to stop and ask. Liz was wondering the same thing, but she could no longer deny her true feelings for Reddington, nor deny herself this pleasure.

Liz took Reddington’s hand off her breast and moved it out of the way, then she reached down and stroked upwards along his hot silky smooth erection.

“Mm. Lizzie…” Red moaned quietly.

“Do you like that?” Liz purred.

“Yes.” He breathed.

Liz grasped his cock and began gently pumping it. He squirmed slightly and breathed heavier, closing his eyes in pleasure. She was immensely gratified.

“Sweetheart…I won’t last if you keep that up.” Red said weakly.

Liz was tempted to keep going, but she wanted more from him, so she stopped. Red looked over at Lizzie; she seductively laid back and spread her legs, inviting him to touch her and get on top of her. He gladly took the invitation. Red ran his hand up her inner thigh, then he gently cupped her intimate flesh, pressing ever so slightly. He looked at her face and she had her eyes closed in bliss as he made slow circles with the pads of his fingers. Liz was finally experiencing Reddington’s touch, in the way she’d been fantasizing about. She moaned and ground her hips in rhythm with his hand. She got jolts of pleasure as he pressed back and forth on her clit.

“Oh…Red, I want…” Liz moaned breathily.

“What do you want, baby?” Red rumbled.

“Mmm…you’re making me so wet. I want your cock inside me.” She said lustfully.

Red was somewhat stunned by how badly she was craving him; he moved his fingers down to her inner lips and felt her wetness. He lightly tickled her opening with his fingertip, delicately slipping in her fluid. Lizzie moaned and writhed longingly.

“Alright, sweetheart.” Red said, then he got on top of her.

Liz blushed as she and Reddington looked into each other’s eyes in this position. She still found it hard to believe they were actually doing this, but it was amazing. For a long time, even before she was able to admit it to herself, she’d been yearning for him, for _this_. As he gazed down at her, she lightly caressed his arms, shoulders, and back. She wasn’t surprised by his scars; she’d seen them while he undressed, plus he’d been through so many crazy adventures, it was reasonable that he wouldn’t come out of them unscathed. She lovingly ran her hands over his back while his erection gently rubbed her folds. Liz was almost startled when he suddenly captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She was thrilled that he was no longer holding back. She felt the head of his cock nudge her opening, and she relaxed, eagerly allowing him to enter her. He pushed inside while taking her breath away with his kiss. Liz whimpered in ecstasy.

Red moaned and stopped the kiss to focus on slowly going deeper into Lizzie’s wet, warm, silky passage.

“Ohh _Lizzie_…oh god…” Red breathed in her ear; he paused and put his forehead on the pillow, needing to regain control.

He heard Lizzie moan softly and felt her hands caressing his shoulders. She held onto him and began subtly rocking her hips, trying to get him to thrust. After another moment of self-restraint, Red thrust deeply into Lizzie, making her arch up and mewl in pleasure. He nuzzled her ear and breathed in her lovely shampoo scent as he moved at a steady pace. He felt her becoming wetter, and he’d never felt anything more exquisite than his sweet precious Lizzie responding to him like this. Her legs wrapped around him and she whimpered as she met his thrusts.

Liz was close to climaxing already; she’d never been so attracted to a man in her life before. Their chemistry intoxicated her, and she was extraordinarily aroused. She felt herself almost gushing on him, causing him to glide against her walls, rubbing every pleasurable nerve perfectly. Liz started getting more intense pleasure as the head of Reddington’s cock rubbed her g-spot.

“Oh, _yes_! Faster.” Liz mewled.

Red gladly obliged; he couldn’t wait to make her come. He’d wanted to do that for so long. They heard some wet sounds, which heightened their arousal. Red progressively quickened the pace until the headboard was bumping the wall.

“Oh! Red!” Liz whined.

Liz was on the verge of climaxing. Red felt Lizzie’s wetness tightening on him, pumping his cock as she tensed up. They were both so close. They were breathless and frantically fucking each other hard. Liz held her legs out to the sides, allowing Reddington to thrust faster. The continuous friction on her g-spot, plus the sound of his groans of pleasure, sent her over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm. Liz cried out loudly and clutched Reddington with her whole body. Red groaned in gratification as Lizzie orgasmed; he thrust into her vice-like walls for a few moments, then he moaned breathily as he came. He felt the intense pleasure surging over and over again. He spurted repeatedly inside her with surprising force. Red felt like if Lizzie weren’t there, his cum would’ve shot across the room. He sighed in relief and almost chuckled as he relaxed, trying not to slump too heavily on Lizzie. She hugged him and giggled happily.

They looked at each other in awe. They’d just changed their relationship forever. They’d also just had the best sex ever. Red kissed Lizzie and they both smiled.

“…What brought this on?” Red asked.

Liz laughed.

“I want you.” She explained.

“I see. I want you, too.” He said.

“Good.” She said, smiling.

They kissed again and Liz moaned softly as she felt Reddington move inside her; she felt his warm slippery semen, and it drove her crazy all over again.

“It feels _so_ good.” She purred.

“Mm.” He rumbled.

Red experimented, continuing to slip around inside Lizzie, and soon she was tense and writhing again. She whimpered and had the cutest little orgasm from the sensation, causing him to adore her even more than before. He didn’t know that was possible. Liz smiled as Reddington kissed her cheek; he slowly pulled out and she enjoyed that sensation, too.

“Mmm. Red, you’re so sexy.” Liz said, coyly putting her thighs together.

“Thank you. You are, too.” Red said, getting comfy and watching her.

“I’m on birth control, by the way.” She said, smirking.

“Good to know.” He said wryly; they probably should’ve discussed that earlier.

Liz pulled the blankets up a bit and got comfy.

“Can we cuddle again tonight? I really liked cuddling with you.” Liz said.

“Of course. I thoroughly enjoyed your cuddles, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz chuckled and moved closer, snuggling up to Reddington like she had last night.

“I think I’ll have an even better sleep tonight.” Liz said happily.

“Excellent. Same here.” Red said.

(To Be Continued…) 


	3. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy chapter to end the story. The plot wasn't meant to be drawn out, so it's a shorter fic. Thanks for reading!

Liz slowly awoke and she realized Reddington was spooning her with his strong arm around her waist, holding her close. She felt safe, which was a rare occurrence in recent times. Despite their bickering and struggle for control in their relationship, she knew that Reddington would do anything for her. He’d guard her with his life. She still didn’t understand _why_, but she knew it to be true. Liz sighed contentedly and lightly rubbed his forearm. He stirred slightly and then she felt a kiss behind her ear, making her smile.

“Morning, Red.” Liz said softly.

“Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Red said quietly.

“Amazing. You?” She said.

“Amazing.” He said.

“Good.” She said, smiling.

Liz stretched her limbs out in front of her, then she went to get up but Reddington held her in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Red asked playfully.

“To shower.” Liz said.

“Mm. Not yet.” He said, pressing against her butt cheek.

“_Oh_…” She said, enticed.

Liz felt Reddington warmly kissing her neck, and he was becoming hard as he gently rubbed against her butt cheek. His hand went down her tummy and waited at her pubic hair for trespass; she eagerly lifted her leg, giving him access. Red reached down and caressed Lizzie’s intimate flesh; she was moist and radiating heat. He moaned and nuzzled into her hair.

“How long have you been wanting this to happen between us, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Quite a while.” Liz said breathily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, slowly fingering Lizzie and making her clit hard.

“Mm…I wanted to know who you are…” She said.

“You know who I am, baby. I’m your protector…your guide in the criminal underworld. I’m the man who makes you soaking wet...” He said quietly close to her ear.

“Mmm…” She moaned softly.

Liz felt Reddington slide two fingers inside her, and she whimpered.

“I’m the man you want inside you…the one who makes you _gush_ when you come…” He rumbled.

“_Yes_…” She mewled.

Liz arched her back and ground her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

“…The man I love…” Liz purred.

Red was stunned for a moment.

“Oh, Lizzie.” Red said, then he gently withdrew his fingers from her and replaced them with his cock. He thrust into her.

“Ohh god, I love you.” Red breathed as he was warmly enveloped by Lizzie’s slick walls.

Liz moaned as Reddington filled her with his cock. They were both ecstatic from finally confessing their love for each other, their pleasure was rapidly increasing. He was thrusting quickly and intensely, driving her wild with the stimulation on her g-spot. Their position caused him to hit it every time he went in. Red felt Lizzie’s leg shake against his, and it was adorably sexy. He _loved_ giving her such pleasure.

“Mm…Red, I’m…close…” Liz said weakly.

“Yes, baby…come for me…” Red said breathily as he thrust faster.

Red was close, too; Lizzie reached down and pressed on her clit. She was whimpering, trembling and tensing up. Her walls were squeezing his cock, tugging at him, until she mewled and squirmed in pleasure as she orgasmed. Red couldn’t even move inside her, she was so tight; he immediately came with her, spurting into her until there was nothing left. Liz felt Reddington resume moving, slipping in and out, and she shivered blissfully.

“You like that, hm?” Red rumbled.

“Yeah.” Liz purred quietly, lost in the sensation.

Liz was turned on again, so she revelled in the feel of him still inside her while she pressed back and forth on her extremely sensitive clit.

“_Raymond_…” Liz mewled, then she climaxed again.

Red was pleasantly surprised; she never called him that. Lizzie sighed in satisfaction and relaxed, so he gently withdrew from her. She turned onto her back and they looked at each other.

“I mean it, Red, I love you. I don’t know _how_ I fell in love with you, because you drive me crazy and you’re a complete mystery to me, but…I did.” Liz said wryly.

Red smirked slightly.

“I love you too, Lizzie. I know how I fell for you. You’re strikingly beautiful, cute, funny, strong, intelligent…” Red said, then he kissed her.

“You’re all those things too, of course. I was just focusing on how mysterious and frustrating you are.” She said humorously.

“Oh, I’m beautiful and cute?” He asked amusedly.

“Yeah.” She giggled.

“Thank you.” He said, smirking.

“You’re welcome. Am I allowed to get out of bed and shower now?” She said playfully.

“Hm. I suppose. Can I join you?” He said.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind smelling like sweet coconut bath products.” She said.

“I don’t mind. It’ll make me smell beautiful and cute.” He joked.

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes at him, then they got out of bed and went into the bathroom. They got into the shower and began washing; Red enjoyed the scented products because he’d be reminded of Lizzie all day long.

“I have to ask…are you really going to stop digging around for the so-called truth?” Red said.

“Yes, Red, I really am. I’m dropping it. What we have together means more to me than some tidbits of information.” Liz said sincerely.

“I’m pleased to hear that. Not because I’ve ‘won’ or that I get to remain secretive...but it means you’ll be safer. That’s all I care about.” He said.

Liz was astonished; she got a sort of explanation for why Reddington fiercely guarded his secrets. She didn’t understand how or why it made her safer, but she could tell he was being genuine. All this time, his passion for blocking her investigation into him was actually his passion for keeping her safe.

“…I’m sorry.” Liz said.

“What for?” Red asked.

“For being so difficult. I thought you just wanted to protect yourself.” She said.

Red shook his gently.

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. I realize it’s been frustrating for you.” He said.

Liz nodded and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Thanks for understanding. It’s nice to talk about this with you, almost openly, instead of everything we’ve been doing lately. The secrecy is exhausting.” She said.

“I agree. Come here.” He said.

Liz stepped closer and was embraced by Reddington; he petted her wet hair and just held her.

“This is a new chapter for us, Lizzie.” Red said happily.

“Yes, it is. I wish we would’ve done this sooner.” Liz said, rubbing his back.

“Better late than never.” He said.

“Mhm.” She agreed.

Liz nuzzled her face into his neck and planted a kiss there. She then pulled back to look into his eyes, and they kissed each other on the lips.

“I love kissing you, touching you, talking with you…everything. I’m glad we started this new chapter.” Liz said.

“Same here. And it’s all thanks to a late-night call and some lingerie.” Red said nostalgically.

They chuckled and kissed again.

** ~~The End~~**


End file.
